When a site, such as a sports complex or a school, is physically expansive, it could be difficult to manage all operations at the site in real time. Such management could be especially challenging yet critical when a scheduled event or an unexpected incident is taking place across the site, such as a baseball tournament or a gunman shooting. It would therefore be useful to be able to monitor the status of every location onsite in real time and direct the operations on a site-wide basis in an efficient and comprehensive manner.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments. Moreover, while the various embodiments are amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the disclosed embodiments as defined by the appended claims.